Silenced
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: When Ziggy is finally silenced, the team realize just how much his constant noise helped them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silenced

Chapter: 1/5

Pairing: Diggy, Scott/Summer, Gem/Flynn/Gemma-ish, possible Kenaya.

Summary: When Ziggy is finally silenced, the team realize just how much his constant noise helped them.

The day had started out like any other. Well, no, honestly it hadn't. The Rangers and Dr. K had been awakened by the smell of something good. They all trudged out and into the kitchen. Ziggy was at the stove cooking and looking like he'd been up all night. As usual, Dillon wasn't far and was sitting at the bar watching Ziggy cook. As they walked in and sat down, Ziggy started his normal rambling.

"Morning, Guys! I'm making pancakes, and eggs, and bacon…oh, and sausage…some biscuits, toast…and I can heat up bagels…and there's coffee if you want some…and wow, Summer, red looks great on you…and blue sort of brings out your eyes, Gemma…and yours too, Gem…are-"

" breathe, Zigs…breathe…" Dillon instructs.

" sorry…someone…" at this, ziggy glares at Dillon " wouldn't let me go back to sleep so I've been up since 3 and I made cookies, and cake, and brownies…and I ate ¼ of it…there's some left for you guys…"

" thanks Ziggy…" Summer smiles.

After everyone was done eating breakfast, Ziggy got started on the dishes. Halfway through, Dillon comes up and helps him by drying them. They were just finishing when the alarm went off. They take off to the Fury.

LINEDOTLINEDOTLINEDOTLINEDOT

The fight had been going well. They had been putting a hurting on the Grinder's and the Attack bot. Tenaya wasn't even there to make it worse. Dillon, Flynn, Gem, and Gemma were taking out the Grinder's while Scott and Summer were trying to take out the attack bot while ignoring Ziggy.

He was near them, rambling as he got shoved around by his own set of Grinder's. Don't get them wrong, he'd been getting better in the last few months. He just tended to fall back on old habits when he panicked.

He was just calming down his panic and was actually fighting, when he looked over and saw the attack bot throw both Summer and Scott into a wall, causing them to demorph. He noticed the gun as the attack bot leveled it at them. His brain shut off and he fought viciously through the Grinder's and ran in front of Scott and Summer just as the beam shot out.

The beam hit him straight on and he put his hands up to try and protect himself as much as he could. It seemed that as soon as he was hit with the blast, it stopped and sent him flying into the wall. His intervention seems to be enough time to get Summer and Scott on their feet and re-morphed.

The others had finished off the grinder's and began attacking the attack bot. After a few minutes to collect himself, Ziggy gets up and helps them, but he doesn't make any comments like he normally would. Deciding it's probably a malfunction in the suit caused by the blast, they get rid of the attack bot and call on their Zords as they wait for the bot to grow.

Sure enough, the bot grows. It's a lot easier to get rid of the second time around and within minutes they all head back to the garage after demorphing. They note that Ziggy is being disturbingly quiet before enjoying the silence. After pulling in, Ziggy silently gets out and heads to his and Dillon's room. Doctor K comes out of the Ranger Room.

"Series Green! I need to examine you!" She calls. Ziggy just waves his hand before continuing to the bedroom.

" he's probably tired…let him sleep and examine him tomorrow…" Summer suggests.

"yeah…you should check his ranger suit…I think the mic in it must've malfunctioned…he quit talking after the blast…" Scott says.

"I'll do that, Series Red…thank you…carry on…" She coughs uncomfortably before heading back into the Ranger Room.

"eh…who wants smoothies? I'll go make some…" Flynn offers, going into the kitchen.

"Oh! We'll help!" Gem and Gemma chirp together, going to the kitchen as well.

Scott and Summer disappear into their room while Dillon heads back out to work on his car. He'd check on his boyfriend once Ziggy'd had a chance to relax, but he couldn't help feeling a little worried with Ziggy's silence.

A/N: I'm trying this fic at the urging of DGCakes…I hope everyone likes it. Leave a review on whether I should continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Silenced

Chapter: 2/5

Pairing: Diggy, Scott/Summer, Gem/Flynn/Gemma-ish, possible Kenaya.

Summary: When Ziggy is finally silenced, the team realize just how much his constant noise helped them.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine…-pouts and glares-

-Chapter Two-

The next morning, everyone but Ziggy were up and gathered in the kitchen by 10. Dillon was at the bar, worrying about his boyfriend. Ziggy hadn't woke up at all last night and he hadn't moved when Dillon climbed out of bed. Scott and Summer were sitting at the table and whispering over coffee. Flynn and the twins were cooking. Looking around, Dillon was shocked to see that Ziggy had come into the kitchen and was being really quiet.

He couldn't hear anything at all from Ziggy. Not even the mans obnoxiously loud breathing and he wasn't stomping. Ziggy grabbed some food and sat on the stool next to Dillon. Dillon couldn't hear the stool scratch like it normally did. As Ziggy dug into his food, Dillon watched him carefully. He could feel that something was off.

Ziggy noticed him watching and nudged him. Tuning in, Dillon noticed Ziggy's mouth moving but no noise was coming out. After a few minutes of trying to understand Ziggy's mouthing, Dillon shrugged and went back to his food. Doctor K walks in a few minutes later.

" Series Green, I'd like to see you in the ranger room as soon as you're done eating." she says. Ziggy nods. " you're not going to correct the use of your name, Series Green?" she asks warily.

Ziggy rolls his eyes before giving her a playful glare. He inhales the rest of his food before putting the dishes in the sink and following K to the ranger room.

" So…what's going on with him, Doc?" Dillon asks.

The rangers had gathered in the ranger room after realizing that there might be something wrong with Ziggy that wasn't already previously noted. Dillon was sitiing on the exam table next to his boyfriend. Summer was standing nearby with Scott by her side. Flynn and the twins were scattered around the room, watching Dr. K work.

" Ranger Green is presently in a sound vacuum. All sound frequencies inside of the zone's radius are cancelled out and can't be heard by anyone outside of the bubble." K responds.

" um…English, please, Doc…" Scott says.

" She means that Ziggy is in a bubble-" Gem starts.

"-that muffles the sound around him-" Gemma continues.

"-that makes us unable to hear him!" They finish together.

" ah…I see…" Scott nods. " How do we fix it?"

" That is the problem, Series Red." Dr. K sighs. " I'm not sure there is a solution to this problem."

" what?" Summer gasps.

" In theory, he would have gone to his default state of being after you defeated the attack bot. But seeing as that is not the case here, I will have to further research the problem." Dr. K explains.

" so…until you figure this out…Ziggy's gonna be quiet?" Flynn asks, arching a brow.

" Yes, Series Blue…Ziggy will be silent until I can figure out how to reverse his situation." K responds.

" And…about how long do you guess that will be…?" Summer questions, innocently.

" I am not sure but I would theorize no more than a week…"

" A full week? With no loud yelling? No loud stomping?" Scott smiles. " no screaming Dillon's name all night?"

" No bombarding me with questions about my truck?" Flynn sighs happily.

" No begging to ride my bike?" Summer grins.

They all get funny smiles on their faces and zone out. None of them noticed the glare being directed at them from Ziggy and Dillon. ' I'm gonna make them regret they were so happy to have me silent…' Ziggy vows. 'they'll never know what hit them…'

A/N: wow…

Fun chapter…Ziggy is gonna kick ass! Poor Ziggy… I thank DGCakes for the K speech in here. It would take me weeks to come up with just one sentence in K speech. Give me French or Spanish and were good…Give me geek and I die! Review Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Silenced

Chapter: 3/5

Pairing: Diggy, Scott/Summer, Gem/Flynn/Gemma-ish, possible Kenaya.

Summary: When Ziggy is finally silenced, the team realize just how much his constant noise helped them.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine…-pouts and glares-

The next day, Ziggy was up early. He walked into the garage to find his boyfriend fiddling with something under the hood of the Fury. Of course, Dillon didn't hear him enter and kept working without glancing up. Ziggy sighs to himself and settles himself near Dillon, so that the next time he looks up he'll see Ziggy. A few minutes later, Dillon looks up and jumps back, slamming his head on the hood.

" Damnit, Ziggy! Don't do that!" He snaps as Ziggy laughs silently. " It's not funny, Zigs."

Ziggy shrugs and moves in for a kiss. After a sigh, Dillon pulls Ziggy closer to deepen the kiss. When they have no choice but to separate, Ziggy pulls Dillon into the kitchen as he starts making breakfast. Dillon sits and watches him work. After ten minutes, the other rangers start straggling in and situating themselves around. Ziggy gives them coffee. A few silent moments later, Scott sighs and smiles.

" Ah…isn't this silence so nice?" he asks.

" It's great. I slept like a baby last night…" Summer replies.

" Technically, a baby doesn't sleep the whole night through, but I must concur, Ranger Yellow." K chimes in.

" I dunno, you guys…it's just odd to not hear Ziggy talking…" Flynn admits.

" I enjoy listening to Ziggy…" Gemma starts.

"he's so funny…" Gem continues.

"and he likes things that go boom" they finish, together.

" I think it's a nice break…" Scott mutters.

Ziggy just glares and starts setting the plates and silverware up. They'd regret agreeing soon enough. He serves the food before sitting and eating. When everyone's done and heads out, he starts cleaning up the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he hears Scott screaming like a little girl. He hides his mischievous grin when he hears the screaming getting closer.

Scott stomps into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. Looking at him and putting on an innocent face was extremely difficult once Ziggy caught sight of his hot pink hair. Holding in his laughter, Ziggy waits until he hears Summer stomping her way to the kitchen, too. As she walks in and Ziggy gets a good look at her, he can't help but think of how much she reminded him of a smurf. Her skin was dyed blue and the tips of her hair were blue where the water had touched it.

" what the hell, Ziggy?" Scott yells. " How could you do this! You know I'm meeting my dad for lunch today! How do I explain hot pink hair?"

" And you know I was planning on going to the mall today! I can't go there looking like an oompa-loompa!" Summer screeches.

" You look more like a smurf, Summer." Dillon chuckles from the doorway.

" Don't encourage him more Dillon!" Scott snaps.

" what am I going to do!" Summer cries.

" See? Wouldn't hearing his incessant chatter be better then these practical jokes?" Dillon laughs, walking away.

" Hey…I'm making smoothies, want-" Flynn starts, walking in. He stops and laughs as he catches sight of Scott and Summer.

" Why didn't he do something to you, too? You were just as excited as us over his silence!" Scott asks.

" He did…I just have a genius girlfriend and boyfriend who helped me get all the paint off quickly. But they refuse to help you two. They say you deserve it." Flynn explains.

" How do we deserve this!" Summer screeches, louder.

" Ziggy's one of their best friends and you upset him…" Flynn shrugs, pulling out fruit.

" Everyone in this garage is…is…childish!" Summer huffs, before storming off.

" Don't think you're getting away with this Ziggy…I'll get you back when you least expect it." Scott growls before stomping out.

Ziggy smiles before walking out. Ah… payback was a bitch. He could get used to being able to sneak around.

A/N: ha-ha…that's so kid-like…the pink hair came from something my siblings and I did to one of our cousins. The blue dye idea totally comes from 'Big Fat Liar' ! I've had a long few days but I wanted to put this up for DGCakes to read when she gets back from vacay. Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Silenced

Chapter: 4/5

Pairing: Diggy, Scott/Summer, Gem/Flynn/Gemma-ish, possible Kenaya.

Summary: When Ziggy is finally silenced, the team realize just how much his constant noise helped them.

Disclaimer: -sighs- I own nothing but my pretty laptop and the will to type these stories.

YAY! After a month, here's another chapter!

Summer:

The idea had been nice. Silence for a while. No Ziggy talking, or bragging, or whining. At first it had felt like a vacation. But the silence had been too weird. I hadn't noticed how much we relied on Ziggy breaking awkward silences. Even the twins were more subdued without Ziggy's constant chatter.

I hadn't expected the silence to last for more then one day. I was sure he would be back to jabbering away in a day or two. So when a week passed and he still wasn't talking, I started to worry. If it was driving me crazy, how crazy was it driving Dillon and Ziggy?

The morning of the third day, I walked downstairs to find Dillon sleeping in his car and Ziggy sitting on the stairs staring at the car sadly. That was the first sign that something was wrong. Then they quit riding to battles together. And Dillon started avoiding Ziggy at all costs. I'd seen him duck into the kitchen pantry when he saw Ziggy walking towards the kitchen.

It was ridiculous and it was affecting the way the team worked. As the week ended, I decided it was time to take it up with Scott.

Flynn:

It was creepy. That was the only thing I could come up with to explain this last week. Ziggy was so sulky and Dillon was brooding. It was driving everyone crazy. They were avoiding each other. Only Ziggy totally sucks at avoidance. Every time he tried to avoid Dillon, he ended up running into him, literally. The whole situation between them was starting to get painful to watch. Someone had to speak to them about their behavior and if Scott didn't do it by tomorrow morning, I was going to do it.

Scott:

I've noticed the way Summer keeps looking at me. She wants me to speak to Dillon and Ziggy. There is NO WAY I am going to speak to them. Meddling in other peoples relationships is all her forte. This problem has the potential of messing up the team dynamics but until it actually does, I am keeping myself out of their business.

Doctor K:

I've been working hard on an antidote to Ziggy's silence, but I'm finding it impossible. If there is a cure, it could take forever to find. The tension is thick enough to cut. Nobody realizes that I notice every thing that happens with my rangers. I know what everyone is feeling. They're all looking at each other to decide on who talks to Dillon and Ziggy. It doesn't matter who does or does not talk to them. Neither of them will listen to anyone else. We can only hope that I find a cure soon.

Tenaya:

It was weird fighting Ziggy and not hearing him babble. Venjix couldn't have picked a better way to upset the team. He never should have done this. I had been planning to join the rangers side in a week or so but I've decided to switch a little early. I know my brother and Ziggy haven't been sleeping well. It's noticeable in the way they fight. They both have been moving slower then usual.

Normal POV

Tenaya stands up with a sigh. Glancing around the room, she focuses her eyes on the jump drive on her hand. Hopefully she got all of the information that is needed to stop Venjix. Smiling, she slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out. Slipping into the city is the easy part. Figuring out how to disguise herself so she doesn't cause city wide panic is a little more difficult. Of course, she's noticed right away and the alarm goes off for the rangers. Sitting down, she waits for the rangers to show up.

A/N: Ah…chapter four. Only one chapter left!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silenced

Chapter: 5/5

Pairing: Diggy, Scott/Summer, Gem/Flynn/Gemma-ish, possible Kenaya.

Summary: When Ziggy is finally silenced, the team realize just how much his constant noise helped them.

Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me… -keeps looking for a shooting star to wish on-

Ziggy was laying in his bed. It had been one week and Doctor K still hadn't found a way to reverse his silence. It was killing Ziggy to be unable to speak. He constantly had to repeat motions for people to understand what he meant. He'd tried writing it down but his handwriting was unreadable.

The worst part was that it was causing problems with Dillon. At first, everything had been fine, but now, Dillon didn't even sleep in their room. He had started sleeping in the Fury. Without Dillon in bed, Ziggy had been getting less and less sleep. It felt like Dillon was avoiding him. They didn't even fight together anymore. Ziggy had started riding with Flynn.

As the alarms started blaring, Ziggy headed to Flynn's hummer. They all head out and soon stop near the park. They all get out and line up, but when they only see Tenaya, they look around confused. No grinders, no overly large, extremely ugly attack bot.

Tenaya holds her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

" I'm not here to fight you. I want to join your team." She calls out.

" How do we know we can believe you? This could just be a trick to make us trust you." Scott says, suspiciously.

Tenaya sighs. " Nothing I say will convince you to believe me. But I have Venjix's base code."

Scott looks around at the others before easing up. " okay. We'll take you to the garage and see whether it's actually the base code."

As they are turning to leave, an attack bot appears behind Tenaya and fires a blaster at her. She falls to the ground. The rangers move up and block her while sliding into position to fight the attack bot. Tenaya stands back up and transforms before joining the rangers. Grinders appear and the rangers begin fighting their way to the attack bot.

The rangers start splitting up. Ziggy is fighting when he happens to glance over and find Dillon being held by five grinders. Looking around, he sees the attack bot aiming his blaster at Dillon. Ziggy's mind completely shuts down.

He doesn't realize he's moving until he finds himself in front of Dillon. A second later he's flying through the air towards the side of a building. Really, next time, he just needs to tackle the person in danger. He was getting sick of being introduced to every wall in Corinth City. He demorphs once he hits the wall and lays there to gather his thoughts.

The rangers have no problem finishing off the attack bot. When it grows, they call the zords. It only takes a few minutes to finish it off the second time. They head over to Ziggy as he starts standing up. Deciding to head back to the garage, they get in their vehicles and head there.

The minute they got into the garage, Dillon jumped out of his car and slammed the door. He stormed to the hummer before yanking Ziggy's door open and dragging him forcefully out of the car. Despite the fact that Dillon looked ready to kill, everyone watched without helping. After getting across the room, Ziggy yanks his arm away.

" What the hell were you thinking, Ziggy?" Dillon growls. " You could have gotten killed! What possessed you to jump in front of a blast like that!"

To the shock of the others, Ziggy punches Dillon across the face. Glaring at him, Ziggy grits out. " I did it because I was worried about you, you stupid ass!"

As Ziggy walks away, Dillon seems to come out of his shocked state. Clenching his fists, he tackles Ziggy and they start rolling around fighting. The others stare on in amusement, knowing that a weeks worth of frustration was being exchanged by both men. Tenaya just looks at the other rangers and figures they would stop the fight if it got too dangerous. Flynn and Scott move into a position that made it easier to intervene if it was necessary.

Dillon was able to get Ziggy pinned. Despite being panicky when fighting, Ziggy could move when it came to self-defense. He was scrawny enough that he could slide out of most pins. Dillon shoved Ziggy face first into the ground, keeping his arms behind him and pinning Ziggy by his thighs between Dillon's legs. Ziggy struggled but Dillon didn't budge. Ziggy sighs and settles down after a few more minutes of struggling.

" You didn't have to punch me, Ziggy." Dillon breathes into his ear.

" You were being a jack ass…" Ziggy says, with a scratchy voice and breathing heavy due to their struggle and his week of not using his voice.

" How? You were the one that teleported and took a hit I was supposed to take. I could have handled it. And you didn't even tell anyone that you had your voice back."

" I'm tired and I ache all over! I just wanted to get back here so I could sleep. I know Doctor K is going to want to check me out but I can't deal with that right now." Ziggy mumbles, resting his head on the ground.

" It'll only take her a few minutes to do a check up and then you can sleep as long as you want. You took a nasty hit out there. That's probably why you're tired." Dillon says, easing his hold on Ziggy.

Ziggy turns himself over to face Dillon. " I haven't been sleeping because the bed's been so empty."

" oh…That changes tonight. I'll be back in bed with you." Dillon promises softly.

Dillon gets off Ziggy and helps him up. Realizing the drama is over, The rangers file into the Ranger Room to report to Doctor K. Ziggy and Dillon follow. K checks Ziggy out before declaring him healthy but warning that he'd be sore for a few days. She then turns and listens to Scott give a report of everything that happened. After accepting the jump drive from Tenaya, she turns a glare on Ziggy.

" You teleported in front of a blast? Dillon has a shield to protect him from the blasts! You don't! You could have been more seriously injured!" She snaps.

" I didn't mean to! That thing had the blaster pointed at Dillon and the next thing I knew, I was hit with the blast and flying into the wall! I am getting so tired of meeting walls, people!" Ziggy responds.

K sighs. " I'm sure you are, Ziggy. Okay, were done here. Ziggy, get some rest. The rest of you do whatever it is you do."

Ziggy laughs softly before heading to his and Dillon's room. A few steps behind him, Dillon follows. They walk into the room and Dillon flips the lock before stripping to his boxers and climbing on the bed to wait for Ziggy. Ziggy is slower, trying not to hit his bruises, but when he gets his pants off he climbs into the bed.

Dillon chuckles. " It's hot when you go commando. Good thing I don't know you're commando during fights or I'd lose."

Ziggy giggles and cuddles to Dillon. " Can't wear my boxers with my skinny jeans."

Dillon smiles before pulling Ziggy closer and pecking him softly on the lips. Ziggy grins and falls asleep. Dillon runs a hand through Ziggy's hair before following him into sleep.

A/N: well…Last chapter. I think the ending was kinda cheesy but it was cute. And the skinny jean bit was just something that cracked me up after a conversation with DGCakes and a few of her friends. I wear skinnies myself and I sure the hell can't get in them with regular panties on. Thanks to all of my reviewers for sticking with this story. Hope you don't mind me not putting your names down. Thanks!


End file.
